


Children of Evil

by Liesal



Category: Songfic - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesal/pseuds/Liesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short songfic based off of the Vocaloid songs in the evil chronicles.<br/>=======================<br/>Kagamine Len, a brave young fourteen-year-old boy who has protected his identical twin sister since birth, who has become Evil, just for her.<br/>Kagamine Rin, a tyrannical fourteen-year-old girl who has lead the Kingdom of Yellow into despair and gotten her every wish and desire.<br/>These two suffer.<br/>They kill.<br/>They pain.<br/>They hurt.<br/>But they love.<br/>They love each other dearly, and would never give one another up.<br/>They will protect each other with whatever they can.<br/>Even so, a Child of Evil dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Evil

Daughter of Evil

"Hello, my child... I shall tell you the story of the Daughter of Evil. Would you like to hear it?"

"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there was a beautiful kingdom that went by the name of The Kingdom of Yellow. The wise king built the wise kingdom before he fell sick, and his wife ruled for him. She was a kind queen that worked hard to create a kingdom that was known for its equal treatment and well-being of all the people. When the wise old king died, the sweet queen continued to rule until she too caught her late husband's sickness. When she finally passed away, the kingdom was thrust upon her "one and only daughter" who was a fourteen year old girl named Yellow.

Yellow was raised in luxury and richness, spoiled down to her bones. She had a beautiful, kind horse named Josephine, as well as a loyal servant who did whatever she said and looked like her. The young girl did not follow her mother's rulings. She brought heavy taxes to the people and killed the ones that did not follow her rules. People started to call the kingdom "The Kingdom of Evil and Cruelty" and the princess was given a nickname. She was the Daughter of Evil.

When the famine struck and took many people's lives, she merely told her counselors, "'If they don't have bread, they had better eat cake!"' 

Still in the famine, no one tried to give advice to the young, stubborn princess as she would have no care. Almost no one. The exemption was a loyal subject who'd served her mother as well. He was known as the commander of royal guards who has a name of lion. He was a hero who saved this poor, poor kingdom before and after. Eventually, after having tried for a long time to end the painful hunger, he and his loyal followers that supported him made the choice to save the kingdom's people from the hunger. The little princess was angry when the castle's meals became weaker, and she didn't have absolute control. One night, she demanded that the commander would come to her own room in the large palace. The next morning, his body, lifeless and dead, sat peacefully and lonely on the riverside on the border of the kingdom. Beside the brave commander was the princess's servant who looked like her. He said, "'No one can disobey her now.'" A few hours later, a girl in red clothes sat next to the body, weeping while mentally vowing to avenge her father.

 

The Daughter of Evil was deeply in love with a prince of the Kingdom of Blue. He was the Prince of Blue. When she sent her liege to propose marriage, he answered with, '"I have the one whom I love in the land of green. So I cannot marry you."' This deeply upset the princess and she became plagued by jealousy. She then ordered her minister to go to war with the Kingdom of Green when she said, "'If you cannot find that Princess of Green, destroy all of the Kingdom of Green." Much burned and many died. People despaired and mourned, but Yellow sat in her large palace and said, "'Oh, it's time for a snack!"

Now, even though the Kingdom of Green had burned, the green princess was still alive after the servant of Yellow hid her. He loved this green girl. So he did what he thought was best; bring her to the Kingdom of Blue because he thought that Yellow would not kill the Kingdom of Blue because the man she loved was there. Ever since the the servant told Yellow a secret legend, she would send him his orders on parchment paper that rested in a little bottle.  The order he had received was to "'Liquidate her'". The Prince of Blue woke up the next day to see Green dead in a well. He as well vowed revenge on the Yellow princess.

Then the rebellion came. The people were sick of the Yellow Princess. The people were led by a swordswoman in red armor, and a man with a blue mask and blue hair. With both of their anger, they took over the kingdom and defeated the royal army. All of the ministers and servants had ran away. The only one left was a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. She was the Daughter of Evil. When she was about to be caught by the people, she screamed, "'You insolent fools!'" Finally, the princess was arrested, and the Kingdom of Yellow cheered.

The execution of the princess was put after her few days in jail and isolation. Finally, it was the day. Many people gathered into the square where a guillotine was sitting there, ready for the head of Yellow. The bells of the church rang out loud and clear, and the blade fell. The people rejoiced happily, and the Daughter of Evil was dead, and everything was over."

"That was an interesting story, wasn't it?"  


* * *

 

Daughter of Evil

 


End file.
